tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
TR UK Episode 43
<-- Previous Episode | [[TR UK Episode 44|Next Episode -->]] About Date: June 16th, 2010 Length: 01:19:08 Hosts: Nathan Irvine, Matt Cundy and Dave "Meiks" Meikleham Tagline: The one where we deliver our scathing opinions and wondrous praise on E3 2010 What to expect... *E3, the biggest gaming show on the calendar, is here and the team voice their strong-worded, often sweary opinions on the big three's conferences, Microsoft, Nintendo and Sony. *Why the eff did Microsoft spend WAY too much time on Kinect? *Why didn't the likeable Kevin Butler present the whole Sony show? How come Ninty still haven't announced a HD console? It's all here. *We read your answers to Question of the Week (If you had to promote a game at E3 how would you do it?) while also offering our own responses. Two of which are potential health and safety risks. *Find out what we've been playing and why Nathan will never be a Street Fighter convert. Clue: He's shit at it. *There's also an update on Cundy's cat-based games he's creating on Wario Ware DIY too, which is worth the entrance fee alone. *And... Meik's forgetting about his favourite game of E3 2010, MGS: Rising and why you should never trust his reviews. *The team wonders whether Peter Molnyeux has buried Milo under the virtual patio. *Matt getting worked into a groin sweat while talking about Candy Kong's hairy legs. *And some extremely helpful advice on how to break into GR Editor, George Walter's house. Question of the Week: If you could pick any upcoming game and design an E3 booth for it to attract attention, what game would it be and what would you do? *Dave M: A booth for The Last Guardian with a giant Trico that roared and breathed fire onto the Microsoft conference. *Matt: A booth for Donkey Kong Country returns with a jungle and the demo for the game would be on a platform and to get up to the platform you would get into and then be shot out of a barrel cannon. You are shot to where a real gorilla catches you. He then lets you down and you walk through a jungle with bananas that you could pick up if you wanted and real crocodiles would be swimming around. You would then be able to play the game but to get out you have to go past a hoard of bees and then swim out. Then when they're going home on the plane, there's a gorilla flying the plane and then they'd have to get off that plane and you'd be let out in a mine-cart which would go down into the earth with a lava bit and then they'd go home. *Nathan: A booth for FIFA 11 with the players that didn't make the World Cup squads (Walcott and Ronaldinho) playing keepy uppies and every now and again they'd play a game of FIFA 11 against each other. Landing Page Category:UK Episode